MAMA Baekhyun
by EvolutionOfPikachu's1988
Summary: Baekhyun makes his way over to his good friend, Sehun's house. Only, Maknae Sehun isn't found. SeBaek For Charlol308 and (Shoot) Anonymous. Read on
1. Baby Sehun?

**MAMA Baekhyun. Ha, get it?**

 **It's only called this 'cause I'm currently listening to MAMA and I couldn't think of anything else to call it. (Well, while editing the descriptions it's "Power" by Little Mix)**

 **So, here we go**

Byun Baek Hyun; A bright and cheerful teenager. His gorgeous violet eyes and wavy blonde hair with it slowly fading into a light brown under the blonde got all the girls. His 'admirers' were always around him, he was never alone. He was very kind and loves to socialize with people, even if he didn't know the person

Anyway, Baekhyun, what his friends called him, was walking towards one of his friends house right at this moment.

Oh Se Hun.

His maknae friend.

Actually, Sehun was the maknae in the little friend group. Baekhyun was the sixth oldest in the group. After Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Suho and Lay.

The group consisted of twelve people, after Baekhyun was Chen, Chanyeol, D.O, Tao, Kai, then Sehun. The group even had their own name, being probably the cutest and smartest - may I add hottest as well? - guys in the school being together all at once.

EXO; Was their name, being that hot was not normal. They must of came from another planet. EXO PLANET.

Off topic again.

Baekhyun had now made his way to Sehun's house. He knocked on the door.

No answer.

He ringed the doorbell.

No answer.

Baekhyun must of figured that Sehun was probably showering or sleeping, or out.

No. The curtains were open. Sehun never leaves the house with out at least closing the living room and kitchen curtains. It wasn't like him to go out with them open.

But luckily all of the EXO member had spare keys to everybody's places.

He got his keys out, unlocking the door and stepping inside.

Sehun's place wasn't very large, but not small either. It was the size of a three-people apartment. There was three bedroom in the place. And when ever EXO stayed over, four in each room. Sehun, Kai and Tao always got the beds, since they were the three maknaes of EXO.

Baekhyun walked around the house, before hearing a crying sound coming from Sehun's bedroom. He quickly raced towards the door, worried of what had happened to the boy. He slammed open the door, finding nothing, but more and louder crying.

He looked down in front of the bed, there was a little kid sitting on the floor, crying. Baekhyun thought the kid looked like Sehun. He laughed at the thought. Then his eyes widened.

"Sehun?" He asked, walking over to the toddler and crouching down to his height.

The kid looked up, his white hair, black at the roots getting in the way of his weeping kelly green eyes. The boy cried more, before lunging at Baekhyun, wrapping his arms around the older boys neck, crying into the crook of it

Baekhyun shushed the boy, telling him it will be alright. Then moments after, he finally trusted the older one, and opened up to Baekhyun.

"What happened Sehun?"

"I was p-playing with t-that toy gun that X-xiuMin-Hyung gave me, an-and it turned me i-into a b-baby" Little Sehun explained, crying the whole way through it.

"It's okay Dongsaeng, we'll sort this out" Baekhyun the boy once more, sitting Sehun against his lap.

 **So ya'll, how'd I do?**

 **I feel like most of their eyes a brown, though I'm basing it off the eyes off a fanart I have, I'll try and find the picture on images and link it on my profile**

 **And yes I know, 3 of China line left but no body wants them out of this (Yes, I have moved on from them not being in EXO, but I wanna keep them in for this)**

 **See you later guys**

 **~oOPikachuOo~**


	2. Suing Xiumin Hyung

**MAMA, MAMA!**

 **Finally gonna start MAMA Baekhyun's second chapter**

 **Enjoy!**

The older boy had ended up falling asleep at his dongsaeng's small house. The younger one had fallen asleep as well, laying all over Baekhyun's chest and lap.

Baekhyun was the first one to awaken, he tried to sit up, but that's when he found Sehun sleeping on him.

"Aw, so cute" Baekhyun whispered, stroking the boys hair.

Sehun moved in his sleep, making Baekhyun think he had woke him up. Sehun's eyes suddenly snapped open. _Damn it. I woke him!_

"Hey bud, how are you feeling?" Baekhyun asked as the younger boy sit up from his position.

"Am I sick?" Sehun asked, speaking much like a baby now. He had noticed it, covered his mouth, uncovered it, then screamed.

"Hey, hey, calm down Sehun. It's okay" The now crying Sehun looked up at Baekhyun. The older boy wiped away the younger boys now forming tears.

"We'll figure this out. But for now, I'm gonna treat like my own son"

"That's weird Baekhyun-Hyung"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is" Baekhyun had glared at the boy who glared right back.

"Do you want some bubble-tea?"

"YES! Let's go!" Sehun raced out the bedroom door, then coming back in and yelling at Baekhyun to hurry up. The older one laughed, getting up and running after the boy.

They had arrived safely at the Bubble-Tea Cafe. Sehun was sipping on his vanilla pearl bubble-tea while Baekhyun was enjoying a caramel ice-cream.

"Hyung?"

"Mm?"

"Can you sue Xiumin-Hyung for me?"

"Why?"

"Because he turned me into a baby"

"I don't think I need to sue him for that Sehun"

"Yes you do"

"Sehun" The boy looked up with a giggle on his face, swinging his little legs under the table.

"Yes Hyung?"

"You'll like being a toddler" Baekhyun smiled at the boy. "Trust me"

"How?"

"It just will be... You will get bubble-tea everyday"

"I always get bubble-tea everyday"

"..."

Sehun laughed, sipping once on his bubble-tea again.

They had soon finished their little cafe 'date'. Baekhyun had taken Sehun back to his place, the poor boy had fallen asleep in the car. Probably drank to much bubble-tea.

Baekhyun had layed his dongsaeng on his own bed, pulling the comforters up to Sehun's neck. The boy was still in dreamland.

The awake one sighed, and sat down in his computer chair, getting out his phone to text one of his members.

 _[Baekhyun: Min Seok]_

He waited a few minutes before the older one had replied.

 _[Xiumin: What is it?]_

 _[Baekhyun: What was with that toy?]_

 _[Xiumin: What toy?]_

 _[Baekhyun: The gun]_

 _[Xiumin: Gun?]_

 _[Baekhyun: The one that you gave Sehun]_

 _[Xiumin: I never gave no toy gun to Sehun. He's to old for toys]_

Baekhyun was confused. _If Xiumin-Hyung didn't give him the toy gun. Who did?_

Byun turned to the sleeping figure on his bed. Sehun was still sleeping. He was hugging one of the pillows. Baekhyun thought it was cute, until he saw Sehun's eyes tighten more, along with his hands.

"Sehun?" Baekhyun had gotten up to nudge the boy awake, finding no success, the hyung had lifted the dongsaeng up. That surely waked the boy up.

Sehun opened his eyes slowly, adjusting the light to his liking's, before fully opening them.

"Hyung?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared"

Just like that, both their worlds came down.

 **Hey, wasn't expecting that, were you?**

 **A bit shorter then the first chapter, but, I** _ **needed**_ **to leave it hanging there.**

 **Sorry Pikachu's.**

 **Well, Read and Review. (And maybe try and guess what's gonna happen next. Hehe)**


	3. Trust Is The Key

**MAMA Baekhyun. Baby Sehun.**

 **Hahah. *Dies down***

 **Let's start, shall we?**

"Hyung?"

"Yeah Maknae?" Baekhyun laughed. _More like ultra maknae_.

"Will I get back to normal?"

"I fell like you've asked that before..." The older looked down at Sehun, seeing him sipping on his bubble tea.

"Have you asked it before?" Sehun looked up at him with a hidious glare "It's an important question. So?"

"Um, we'll get you back to normal" Baekhyun smiled. "Trust me"

A few moments passed, each of them taking in the silence, before Sehun had ruined it.

"Should I though?"

"Should you what?"

"Trust you?" Baekhyun gave a glare at the young boy, making him laugh and run away.

"Yah! Come back here you little snitch!" Baekhyun shouted, running after the young one.

They ran all over the house, Sehun taking _incredibly_ sharp turns while Baekhyun ending up slipping or crashing into walls. This is _definitely_ gonna suck taking after this baby.

Finally, Baekhyun ran out of breath, and little Sehun had taken this opportunity to go hide somewhere.

"Oh, come on Sehun. Give me a break. Where ever you are, either come out and kill me, or come out and kill me" Baekhyun had been looking for the latter for about ten minutes, and he **still** couldn't find the little player - Yes, when Sehun was his original self, he had been one of the biggest players in their group.

Just then, Baekhyun heard a small creak coming from behind him. He quickly turned around t find no one there.

The creaking of the floor boards came again, Baekhyun had looked behind him again - _Nothing_

"Sehunnie. Please co~ _Ugh!_ " Baekhyun fell to the floor, a loud thump was heard, followed by giggling from behind him.

The older one looked over his shoulder to see the _ultra maknae_.

"SEHUN~!" The younger one's eyes widened, looked around as Baekhyun was getting up from his fallen position. Then, as the older one turned around, the younger one bolted off.

"Damn it Sehun, not again!" Baekhyun whined, after chasing him... _Again_

They had both settled down now

Baekhyun had ended up getting a water gun, filled with _freezing cold_ water, ad had manged to catch up to the little trickster... Yep, Sehun was _soaked_

...And cold. And probably sick now

Baby Sehun was wrapped up in a thick blanket. Mama Baekhyun was sitting far from him, having a _very_ guilt look on is face

Then, Sehun sneezed

"Hyung?"

"...Y-yes?"

"You made me sick, you piece of sh~"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry... Do you want some bubble tea?"

"NO!"

"No?" Baekhyun was confused, Sehun _never_ refused bubble tea

The younger one stood up... _On_ the couch, he gave a hard glare to the older one.

"I hate you"

"W-what? Why?"

"BECAUSE I JUST DO!" And with that, Sehun jumped off the couch and ran out of the living room.

"S-sehun...?" Baekhyun sat there, his eyes widened. "I'm sorry"

 **They're getting shorter each chapter...**

 **I'm sorry... Much like Baekhyun is**

 **...**

 **To be honest, I had** _ **no**_ **idea where that came from**

 **But I gotta write down what I quickly thought of, before I forget the idea**

 **Well, I'll try and make the next chapter longer, sorry again guys**

 ***You've read, maybe you can review?***

 **oO~Pikachu~Oo**


	4. Missing

**Okay, I tried! Good enough  
**

 **Also, go check it out/support it on Wattpad. Same name, same author(But without the numbers)  
**

 **Link is on my profile**

 **Enjoy!**

 _He's been in there for a while... What do I do?_

Baekhyun paced around the hallway in front of Sehun's door. The maknae had ran off in his room about an hour and a bit ago. Baekhyun really had no idea what to do. Should he go into the room, or should he just wait until the younger one calms down and comes out himself?

"Ugh~" Baekhyun groaned, if he went in, it could cause more trouble for Sehun.

"What do I do?"

Baekhyun decided to sit down, just on the other side of the door, his head presses against it. He really didn't hear anything from inside the room, maybe Sehun was sleeping? Maybe this could be a good chance to go in and check on him.

He took the chance

Baekhyun stood up, then ever so quietly, and carefully, he turned the door knob, and opened the said door

He looked at the maknae's bed, it was still made. There was no child in the room

.

.

.

 _There was no child in the room_

 _No child_

 _Room_

 _Where?_

 _Sehun_

Baekhyun's eyes widened. _Where is Sehun!?_

He ran around the room, looking under the bed, in the closet, outside the open window

.

.

.

 _Open window?_

 _Oh no_

 _What do I do?_

Baekhyun ran around the house, seeing if Sehun slipped out with out him noticing, and _hadn't_ gone out the open window

With no luck, he didn't find the maknae. _What should he do?_

 **XIUMIN**

He would know what to do!

Baekhyun quickly dialed the oldest's number, telling Minseok to quickly come over to his house right now

He hang up, and waited for 15 minutes before he heard a ringing sound from the doorbell. Baekhyun stood up and quickly and ran to the door. He opened the door and there stood Xiumin, with an eyebrow raised and his hands on his hip

"So... Gun?" Baekhyun let his hyung in, telling him to get comfortable while he thought of a calm and collective way to tell Xiumin that he lost the small toddler. Xiumin was one of the shortest in their group, despite being the oldest, but that was okay because girls thought it was cute. Plus, his looks was able to make a much more mature figure for him.

His eyes always showed intensity, it was kind of scary when those pumpkin orange eyes stared into your own, but once the boy smiled, it got less scary. His hair was always in a messy look, with his brown locks, black at the roots with the occasional slip of black highlights. It really made him look like a real bad boy... A short one that was anyway

"Hyung, you see, so..."

"Baekhyun, what happened? Tell me already!" Xiumin shouted, catching the said boy off guard

"SehunturnedintoababysomehowbythisgunthathesaidyougavehimandweplayedandhegotmadsoheranintohisroomandnowIcan'tfindhim" Baekhyun practically rapped that, considering he was more of a vocalist, he was said to be one of the most powerful vocal not only in their group, but within the whole school.

.

.

.

"What?"

Baekhyun breathed out. "Sehun received this toy gun from apparently you, but it had turned him into a toddler somehow"

"A toddler? How interesting" Xiumin stroked his chin

"There's one last thing" The eldest raised an eyebrow at Baekhyun's suggest of new information

"What is it?"

"He ran away, and I don't know where he is"

Xiumin's eyes widened

"WHAT?!" The Hyung grabbed the Dongsaeng's shirt, getting right into his face. "You lost him"

 **Yeah, so...**

 **Oh well**

 **I give up**

 **oO~Pikachu~Oo**


	5. The Search

**So, I was sick**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A lot through out the last chapter and now**

 **And then; wow, having 14 hundred assignments to do didn't help**

 **My apologies**

 **Enjoy!**

"I can not believe you lost him" Xiumin walked up the steps to the house in front of them. He knocked on the door, waiting for the owner to answer.

"It's not that I lost him, he just..." Baekhyun looked worried, he didn't mean to lose the boy

"He just what?" Xiumin questioned, turning around to Baekhyun as the door opened, in which he had to turn back

"BEAGLE! BUN!" The house owner brang them both into a hug, squishing them both with the tightness

"Yeol, we need your help" Baekhyun said, looking up at the tall - 6 foot - boy. " _Yeol"_ was a nickname given to the boy, Park Chan Yeol was his full name. Chanyeol was one of the school's bad boy, but also class clown. He was one of those boys who walked into a room, and everyone bowed down to him, and all he would say back is a joke, and the class would immediately regain their sense of mind. Not only was his personality and attitude the best, his zaffre blue eyes could take you on a journey to another world and everyone just wanted - _needed_ \- to comb their fingers through his auburn brown hair.

"Help?" Chanyeol chuckled, his voice was just as charming. "Help with what?" He invited them into the house, Xiumin stepped in first, Baekhyun behind him.

"It's Sehun" Xiumin commented as they all sat down in Chanyeol's loving area

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MAKNAE?!" Chanyeol screamed, getting up from his chair, he looked like he was about to punch someone. He looked towards the 2 nervous boys on his couch. "I swear, if anything has happened to my favourite baby, I'll-"

"Baby!" Baekhyun stated, standing up with the taller boy. "He turned into a baby"

"Way to make it so casual" Xiumin rolled his eyes as he crossed his legs, leaning back into the couch, getting comfortable.

"What do you mean he turned into a baby? How is that even possible?" Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, sitting back down.

Baekhyun followed him down on the couch, and looked at Xiumin to tell Chan what happened, but he was shaking his head, saying he wouldn't. "Well, today I decided to go over to Sehun's house, but onc-"

"You did it" Chanyeol said, with Xiumin shaking his head again

"No, I didn't. You see, once I got to his house, he didn't answer, so I thought he was out. So then I unlocked his door with my spar key and I-"

"Your first thought is to break into his house?" Chanyeol laughed, totally confused on the situation going on.

"Yes, I know; stupid, but we should be glad I did, because-"

"We should we be glad?"

"COULD YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME?!" Chanyeol put up his hands in defense, laughing as his ushered the boy to continue.

"Thank you. So as I was saying, I-"

"Do you guys want a drink?" Chanyeol asked, suddenly realising he was rude not to ask them if they wanted a beverage upon coming inside the house

"Chanyeol, you wanted to know, so shut the hell up" Xiumin said very casually, crossing his arms

"Okay okay, sorry. Continue Beagle"

Baekhyun breathed out, tired that it was taking this long to explain something that could be said in less than 20 seconds. He kind of regretted coming to Chanyeol for help

"Alright, so I walked up to his bedroom because I heard a noise" That was a lie, Baekhyun just wanted to look around his house without getting caught for once. "And when I reached his room, there was this small boy in there, he had white hair, just like Sehun, and when the baby turned around, he had the exact same eyes as Sehun, like; no kidding"

"That bright, kinda dull colour of eyes?" Chanyeol asked

"Yeah, the green" Baekhyun answered

"...So, how'd he turn into a baby?"

Xiumin sat forward on the couch. "Baekhyun had said that Sehun said _I_ had given him a toy gun, and as we was fiddling with it, it turned him into a baby. Except, I didn't give him a toy gun, he's too old for toys"

"Fair enough, but, if you didn't give it to him, then who did?"

"We don't know" Baekhyun sighed. "We asked Sehun but he only knows that a package came to him - with the gun inside - and there was this letter" Baekhyun handed over a small piece of paper, and Chanyeol grabbed it carefully, all it read was;

 _Have fun :)_

 _-Xiu Hyung_

"Xiu?" Chanyeol questioned

"Yeah?"

"You don't add smiley faces to your notes. And you don't use massive spacing like this" Chanyeol handed the piece of paper to the oldest boy, the spacing was big, it was about 3 finger spaces between each word

"You're right" Baekhyun said. "He doesn't. This isn't Hyung's hand writing"

"Obviously, we got that figured out"

"So, where's Sehun anyway?" Both shorter boys' eyes widened at the question, and they both looked at each other. Chanyeol had already threatened the safety of the maknae, and they needed their legs to find Sehun

"Well you see..." Xiumin started

"We kind of..." Baekhyun continued

"Lost him" The both said in unison

"...Lost him?"

Both the boys nodded, and Chanyeol stood up quickly, running out the room to retrieve a coat

"Well he can't just sit around here, there's a baby on the loose! C'mon" The ushered the other 2 boys outside, and the search began.

* * *

"Well, we've looked all over Seoul; his favourite places, our friends places, - while trying not to get caught or seen by them - around school grounds." Chanyeol counted on his fingers

Baekhyun huffed out. "Where could this kid be hiding?"

"Tao!" Xiumin called out, while ChanBaek turned their heads to where he older one was looking.

A boy turned around at the sound of Xiumin's call; it was Huang Zi Tao, or just "Tao" for his nickname. Tao came from China, he moved to Seoul when he was 6, and he had already known 2 languages by that time, so he was considered one of the brightest members of their group... That's until Kris came along, another one from China; he knows multiple languages, and boy, was he a looker.

But, we'd all by lying if we said Tao wasn't a looker either. (not to mention _all_ of them are lookers) Tao has a deep, but bright, Byzantium purple in his eyes, and everybody wanted to look at them. Purple eyes? What a unique colour, that's what made him, Baekhyun, Chen - another member of their group, and Xiumin, with his orange eyes, _very_ special to the school.

As well as his eyes, Tao's (fluffy, but sharp looking) ash brown hair gave him a bad boy feel to him, much like Chanyeol, except, once again, his personality was _way_ different. He got scared at the simplest and smallest things, there would be test taking place in his classroom, and if someone did anything such as sneeze, shift in their chair or even flip the paper over; Tao was sure jump at the noises.

"Hey! What's up you guys?" Tao got of the purple ridge skateboard he was riding on, he walked over to the 3 to find them all with glum looks. "What's wrong?"

"Well-"

* * *

Tao nodded his head after the explanation. "Since you've already looked all over town, I don't think I'll be very helpful by doing the same thing. 3 eyes against 1 aren't very good"

"But 4 eyes are fantastic!" Baekhyun shouted, gaining a few eyes from others around them

Xiumin rubbed his temple. "We're not looking around Seoul again, let just, go back to Sehun's place. Maybe he went back home"

The 3 arrived at Sehun's place, and they realised the door was unlocked. Their eyes widened, happy and excited that Sehun returned home. They ran inside the house and into the living room, only to find not only Sehun, but a man with him.

"Well, hi boys. What's going on here?"

 **Well, that's all done**

 **Again, I'm very sorry about not updating, but I was sick and school got EXTREME, so, ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **But I wonder who the mystery man is? Hmmm... Well, I know, and even if your guess right, I'm not gonna say, BECAUSE SURPRISES AND CLIFF HANGERS ARE FUN!** **It's totally Lee Soo Man (kidding)**

 **Until next time, toodles**

 **~oOPikachuOo~**

Also, I plan to write a new story  
If you guys read it on Wattpad, you may have noticed an Author's Note that explained it  
(Also, you may have noticed I updated this on Wattpad there yesterday, and here today. My internet was being super slow and I only managed to get it up there first, so my apologies for that)  
Anyway, the story is a Kpop story, including the groups I follow (EXO, NCT, SNSD, BTS, etc.)  
The story is basically a magic world, and each idol either has a super power/can wield magic/have supernatural abilities/Super skilled or they're boring and useless.  
So I was wondering, who should my main character be? I don't want to write it as a reader/Your POV thing, but I can't decide what Kpop idol should be my main character. So, you guys can have a little choice on who it is, give me some ideas  
Pls  
Thx  
;)


End file.
